Who's That Girl With Ed and Al?
by moonlit sonata
Summary: When a girl gets bored of being an orphan alone, she joins the Elric Brothers, but will Ed and Al be able to help her with her past and the people 'playing' with it? [OcXEd, OcXAl] [Chapter 6 is FINALLY HERE!]
1. September 20, 1915

This is my first story, so if it stinks, please don't hurt me!

* * *

Standing by myself, a girl of thirteen watched the crowded streets. My brown eyes wide with curiosity, I continued to stare. No one noticed, no one cared. 

My brown hair was a little longer than shoulder-length, and I wore a gray coat. I didn't wear any gloves, so I had my hands in my pockets. The boots that I wore were black, and I wore glasses. Next to me stood my faithful black puppy.

The pup whined. He looked at me.

"I know," I said. I continued to stare into the crowd as if I were waiting for someone, but I wasn't.

Two figures caught my eye. One was a boy, the other a metal suit of armor.

The boy's blonde hair was braided, a few bangs hanging in the front. His eyes, I could see, were a great gold. On his hands were white gloves, and he wore a red designer cloak, a pair of black boots, and a pair of black pants.

The metal suit was taller than the boy, but, besides that, there wasn't much to it. In its hands was a kitten.

My pup barked at the cat.

"Hush, Shadow!" I said, kneeling down to my pup.

The pup's cat-like ears were flat against his head. He started to whine when I bent down to calm him.

I stood up and began to run toward the boy and the suit, Shadow following me.

About halfway to them, I stopped. "Shadow," I whispered, "you stay here."

The pup whined, but sat on the ground.

I finished my run, arriving at their post.

"Is this yours?" the boy asked, grabbing the kitten off of his companion and almost waving the poor thing in my face. It had been on the helmet of the suit, afraid of Shadow.

"No—" I grabbed the kitten—"but I'll take her."

Whoever was in the suit made it look down in sorrow.

I quickly thought of an excuse and contributed it. "I don't think that Shadow would get along with her, though." I handed the kitten back to the suit.

"We don't need it!" the boy said. "Just take it and leave!"

"Why can't _you _have her?" I asked. He had given me the cat, but I gave it back to the guy in the suit.

"She could get harmed," the suit said, sounding as if he was realizing he was wrong. When a kid's voice came out, though, I was pretty stunned.

He continued. "Brother, you were right." The kid gave me the cat.

"How could she get harmed?" I asked. Curious, that I was.

The boy grinned. "You see," he said, pulling out a pocket watch, "I'm a State Alchemist." His grin was smug.

"Alchemist?" I was puzzled. "What's an alchemist?"

"You don't know what an alchemist is?" The boy gawked. "What kind of town is this?" He turned to his companion. "Let's show her how it's done, Al."

"Okay," said the kid in the suit.

"We should get out of the streets, first," the boy said. "Come one." He grabbed my arm and started to pull me out of the street, the boy in the suit following him.

Shadow, who had laid down, stood and began barking.

"Shadow!" I called. There was no hint of fear in my voice; it was quite gleeful.

The pup ran to my side, finished, again, with his barking spell.

* * *

Later, about five minutes, the boy, the kid in the suit, Shadow, and I were on the dirt road leading to the next town. The kitten had run away earlier. 

Suddenly, the boy stopped, holding out his arms to stop the rest of us. He turned around, grabbed a stick, and kneeled down. He drew a circle, two triangles, and another circle.

"What the heck _is _that?" I asked, an eyebrow of mine raised.

"It's a transmutation circle." The boy dropped the stick on the transmutation circle and trusted his hands on the shapes. There was a bright flash of yellow light. I closed my eyes and held my arm in front of my face.

When the light faded away, I opened my eyes and put my arm down. The boy was standing in front of me, holding a rose. He held it out to me.

I gasped and took the rose. "Thank you," I said, placing it in my hair. "Do you mind if I ask of your name?"

"Ed Elric." The boy smiled. "I guess if you don't know what an alchemist is, you wouldn't know who the Fullmetal Alchemist is, then, huh?"

I nodded.

The kid in the metal suit came from behind me and stood next to Ed. "I'm Al Elric."

"So, you guys are brothers?" I asked. "Is Al older? Because you're much shorter than—"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN ULTRA HYPER MIDGET?" Ed yelled. "I'M NOT SHORT!" His voice had totally changed.

I put my arm in front of my face and backed away from him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I shouted.

Al laughed a little. "Brother doesn't like to be teased about his height."

Shadow barked at Ed. It wasn't a defensive bark, but a playful one.

"You've got something to say about my height, too?" Ed bent down and Shadow cam running to him. He scratched the dog under the chin. "What kind of dog is he?"

"A Kai dog," I answered.

"Hey, you know our names; what's yours?" Ed asked, still petting Shadow.

"Jessi Tripe." I blushed, not believing my stupidness for not introducing myself.

"I like your name," said Al.

"Aw, really?" I grinned. No one had ever said that to me before.

He nodded. "Yep."

Ed groaned. "Cut the crap, Al, and let's leave."

"What?" I asked. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah," he said, putting his arms behind his head. He started walking down the road to the next town.

Al looked at me. "'Bye, Jessi." He trotted after his brother.

I didn't say anything; I only stared after them, wanting to cry.

Shadow whined. He looked up at me.

"You know what, Shadow? You're right!" I grinned. Who said I couldn't come?

Ed and Al were still in view. I began running after them, Shadow on my heels.

"Ed! Al!" I shouted. "I'm coming with you!"

"What?" Ed yelled back. "You can't come!"

I reached them, panting. The boys had turned around to face me. "You never…said…that before."

"Well, I'm saying it now." Ed crossed his arms.

"We'll let you come, Jessi," Al said.

Ed gawked at him. "She can't come, Al, and you know it!"

"But wouldn't it be nice to have a companion, Brother?" Al asked. I wondered if Al had any "little brother charm" over Ed.

"I don't know, Al…" Ed looked at me with a soft look on his face. On mine was the saddest puppy-dog pout I could conjure.

Shadow started whimpering, and that was what made Ed snap.

"All right! She can come!" he said, throwing his arms in the air and continuing to the town.

Al and I cheered while Shadow jumped as high as my waist.

"Thank you, Al!" I said, giving him a hug.

"Oh, well…" There was embarrassment in his voice.

We started walking after Ed. I ran to catch up with him.

"Why didn't you want me to come?" I asked. "The same reason as the cat?"

"Yeah." Ed's voice was calm and almost quiet.

"I promise not to get in your way," I said, "and I'll make sure Shadow isn't in your way either."

He nodded. "Is there a train station in the next town?"

"I think so," I said. "Yeah, there is."

I heard someone giggling behind us. I turned around and saw Al and Shadow running in circles, but in the direction of the town, too.

I grinned. "Ed, look at your brother."

His head turned to look upon the two. Shadow had started to bark playfully, Al still chasing him.

"That's always like Al," Ed said, smiling. "Kind and thoughtful about humans and animals alike."

"He looks kinda scary in that armor, though," I said. "Does he ever take it off?"

"Uhhh…" The look on Ed's face told me that I had asked a question that would not get an answer.

"Brother!" Al called. He came clanking up from behind us. "Jessi's dog is very sweet."

Shadow, in Al's arms, was panting with a dog-smile on his muzzle.

"His name is Shadow," I said. "I got him as two years ago as a Christmas present from my parents."

"Speaking of that, Ed said thoughtfully, "where are your parents?"

My heart caught in my throat. "They're…they're dead," I said.

"Oh, really?" Ed asked, almost grinning. "How'd they die?"

I glared at him. "Unless _your _parents have died, then you shouldn't be asking."

"Actually, Jessi," said Al, "our mom is dead."

"Whoops." I blushed again. "My mom and dad died in the fire that burned down my house. Thankfully, me and Shadow were at my friend Allison's house." I shivered, then glanced at Shadow, who whined softly.

"I had three little sisters and an older brother," I continued. "My sisters died in the fire. My brother…" I stopped. "I don't know where my brother was. Will and his dog Sugar were out somewhere, I guess."

"So, everyone except you and your brother went with the fire?" Ed asked.

"That's what I just said, isn't it?" We had been stopped, so I kept walking.

Al said something to Ed, then ran to catch me.

"Jessi, I—"

"It's not your fault, Al." I sighed. "It's your brother's." I leaned on him a bit and looked up at his helmet. "Do you ever take your helmet off?"

"Uhhh…" Al sounded as if he had been found out, like Ed had before. "No…"

"Could you take it off for me?" I asked sweetly. Shadow, still in Al's arms, wagged his tail.

Ed must have heard our conversation, because he ran up to catch us.

"Just because you're traveling with us doesn't mean that you have to know everything about us!" he yelled.

"You know a lot about us!" I shot back at him. "I don't know anything about _your _past, or _why _Al wears that stupid suit!" I glared at Ed again. "You know where my parents are, why _I'm _traveling, how long I've had Shadow, and how many siblings I had."

"Brother, Jessi, please stop fighting!" Al pleaded. Shadow whined at us.

Ed and I stared coldly at each other.

"Fine," I said, backing away from him and putting my arm as far as it could go around Al. "But I'm only doing it for you, Al."

Ed started walking again. I could tell how mad he was by his steps.

I took my arm away from Al, but leaned on him a bit. We started walking after Ed.

"I'm sorry, Al," I whispered.

"It's okay, Jessi."

Shadow licked my fingers and gave me a dog-smile.

"Do you think I should apologize to him?" I asked.

"It would be nice, and Brother wouldn't be as hard on you," Al said, stopping to put Shadow on the ground, "but you don't have to."

I, in my whole life, had always apologized when my parents had told me to, and I usually meant it. But here, Al wasn't telling me to apologize; he was suggesting I should.

"Be right back, Al." I started running to catch Ed.

I was directly behind him when I decided to speak up.

"Ed?"

He turned his head and stopped, making me stop. "What?"

"I…I'm sorry," I said, staring at the ground, my hands behind my back.

I looked up a bit. Ed had an almost sympathetic look on his face. "I'm sorry, too."

Since he was a boy, I thought he would accept my apology and not apologize to me. But I was surprised.

Al ran over to us. "Did you guys make up?"

"Yeah." Ed put his arm behind his head, humiliated.

Shadow leapt after Al and barked. I picked him up and, and we were on our way.

Evidently, the boys weren't noticing the sky, or they would have said something. To our right was the sun, fading away into brilliant colors. Our left was covered with a purple darkness. It was getting late.

"Uh, guys? You should look at the sky."

Ed and Al looked up and gasped.

"It's getting late!" Ed remarked.

"We better hurry!" And with that statement from Al, we all started sprinting. The boys left me in the dust.

"Hey!" I shouted.

They stopped and let me catch up.

"Al…" I said, breathing heavily and bending over a bit "…are you strong…enough to carry…me…and Shadow?"

"Of course." He scooped me off of the ground and started running again, Ed on his tail.

* * *

We got to the town at about ten o'clock. 

Al put me down and we all looked around for sign directing us to the train station. I found ran in the direction. "This way!"

Ed and Al followed.

When we got to the station, Ed gave a loud groan. It was closed for the day.

"'Open at eight AM'," Al read off of a sign on a wall.

Shadow started to whine.

"What's the matter?" Ed asked him, kneeling down to pet him.

I recognized that whine. It was Shadow's "I remember him/her/it" noise. The only way that could be possible was if I had come here before, because Shadow had never run away.

I took a closer look and realized that…

"This is Allison's cousin's house!"

The boys, who had been debating whether to sleep on a bench nearby or sleep at someone's house, looked up at me. "What?" they both asked.

"I've been here before! Allison's family let me visit her cousin with them once!" I jumped around, happy not to be sleeping on a bench for the night. "We can go there and spend the night!"

"What if she doesn't recognize you?" Al asked.

"It wasn't that long ago; only a year." I stopped dancing. "I doubt she won't remember me."

I grabbed Ed's hand and pulled him in the direction of Sally, Allison's cousin's, house, causing Shadow to leap into Al's arms, and Al to follow after us.

Realizing what I was doing, I let go of Ed's hand and blushed, though it was too dark to see. "It's this way."

* * *

Sally's house was a big, black, two-story brick house building. We walked up the steps to the door, also black, and I rang the doorbell. 

When she came to the door…

"Jessica! How are you?" She hugged me and lifted me off the ground.

"Fine, Sal…Fine." Sally put me down. I caught my breath. "It's 'Jessi' now."

"How are your parents?" she asked.

"Uh, they died six months ago." I looked to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Jessi. What about Anna, Emma, and Dani?"

"Died with my parents."

"Will and Sugar?"

"Don't know about them."

I looked up at her to see that she was eyeing the boys. I jumped in quickly.

"This is Al and Ed Elric, the Elric Brothers." I then told her about my joining Ed and Al, and about our condition.

"Of course you can stay, as long as you want!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. I grabbed Ed's hand, blushing again, and Al walked in after Ed.

Later, upstairs, Sally had put three beds into one room. Shadow and I were in the bed by the only window; Ed was in the bed in between mine and his brother's. Al's was against the wall.

Sally opened the door. "Is everything all right in here?"

"Yeah," I said, sitting up. The boys sat up, too.

"Okay, then." She closed the door and left.

Al layed back down. Shadow jumped off my bed and ran onto Al's.

I didn't know if Sally realized this or not, but Al was still in his suit.

He soon fell asleep. I could tell because the room filled with Al's light snoring.

Ed layed down soon after that, but I still sat up.

I glanced at him. He still had all of his clothes on, and his arms were behind his head, resting on the pillow. His eyes were closed.

"Ed?" I asked. "Are you still awake?"

His right eye opened and looked at me. "Yeah. Why?"

"Nothing."

* * *

Well, there's the first chapter. I hope it wasn't too bad! Please review! 


	2. September 21, 1915

Thanks for reviewing! You guys are so nice-hugsTheFlameAlchemistand InuPhantom- And, this chapter is kinda off, but... try to deal with it!

* * *

The next morning, I woke to someone shaking me gently. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Ed's smiling face. I grinned.

"Time to wake up," he said.

"Well, good morning to you, too." I sat up and stretched.

Sally came into our room, her long hair in a ponytail. "I see you're finally awake."

"Yeah. I had to wake her up." Ed crossed his arms and looked at me smugly.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

Shadow scampered into the room, past Sally, and jumped onto the bed.

Al walked in after him. "Morning, Jessi."

"Hi, Al." I looked at Ed, still next to my bed. "Are we going to go to the train station?"

He grinned at me. "You better get ready!"

I smiled. "Then get out!"

Sally was already gone, and Al had followed her out. Ed started walking to the door, but then he looked back at me warmly. I stared at him smugly, making Ed continue his way out the door.

* * *

Under the long gray coat that I wore yesterday, I had a purple ankle-long skirt, which I had slept in, and a blue long-sleeved shirt, which I had also slept in. My coat had been draped over the headboard of my bed and my boots had been under the bed. It didn't take long to get ready.

I trumped down the stairs, Shadow on my tail. Sally, Ed and Al were gathered around the door.

Sally opened the door and ushered the boys out. She stopped to give me a hug.

"And before you go," she said, "Allison wanted me to give you this." Sally held up a silver pendant and put it in my hands. "She was here a month ago, and she said her mother found it in the ruins of your house."

"Thanks, Sal!" I leaped down the steps and waved at her.

She waved back, and then went inside.

Ed and Al had kindly waited for me.

"Thanks, guys," I said.

"That sounded like you thought we were gonna leave without you," Ed said, chuckling. "Why would we do that?"

I sighed. "Well, how I treated you, Ed, yesterday–"

"Will you give that up?" Ed yelled.

I decided not to say anything, so I nodded.

We started walking in the direction of the train station. I looked at the necklace still in my hand, then held it up. Dangling off it was a charm that had seven people and two dogs on it.

There was a man (my father), a woman (my mother), a boy holding a dog (my fifteen-year-old brother Will and his dog Sugar), a girl holding a dog (myself and Shadow), two baby girls in my mother's arms (twins Annabel and Emmabelle), and a girl not as tall as me, my seven-year-old sister Danielle.

Al peered at the necklace. "Whoa!" he said. "Who are those people?"

I grinned at him, tears in my eyes. "They're my family." That's when I broke down. I fell into Al (he held me, of course) and started crying. He picked me up and held me like I had held Anna and Emma, which made me cry more.

I calmed down after a bit. "I'm sorry, guys," I said, my voice quivering.

"That's all right, Jessi," said Al. "Our mom died when I was nine and Brother was ten."

"How old are you now?" I asked.

"I'm fourteen and Brother is fifteen," Al said. I wondered if Al always explained stuff when him and Ed met new people.

"Hey, Ed? Thanks for letting Shadow and me come with you guys." Al was still holding me, so I was pretty much talking to Ed's back. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"Central City." He turned his head to look at me, and grinned. "Ever heard of it?"

I racked my brain for any mention of Central City, but found nothing. "Nope."

By that time, we had reached the station. Ed joined a line to get tickets.

"Um, Al? You can put me down now," I said, blushing because of the people staring at us.

"Whoops. Sorry." He set me on the ground, but people kept staring at him.

We walked to a bench and sat down. Shadow jumped into Al's hands.

"Al, has their ever been someone you've just met, but you instantly have a crush on them?"

He was silent for a moment. "No," he said, " but you like Brother, don't you?"

I blushed. "How'd you know?"

"If you liked me, you would have talked about it to Brother." Al looked at me and I saw his eyes squint. He was smiling, I could tell.

"Al, you're one of the nicest people I've ever known," I said, hugging him.

"I've go the tick–ah!" Ed must have been surprised to see me hugging his brother like that, so I let go and blushed again.

I grinned sheepishly. "I was just hugging Al because he's so nice!"

"Yeah!" Al agreed.

Ed eyed us suspiciously. "Well, anyway, I've got the tickets."

We boarded a train and sat in a seat that was in an empty car.

I glanced around. "Where _is _everyone?"

Ed shrugged.

Shadow, who was sitting on Al's lap, jumped off and ran down the car.

"Hey!" Al stood up and chased him.

I was sitting diagonal from Ed, so, at the moment, the seat between me and the window was empty.

Ed was staring out the window, his chin propped up by the palm of his hand. I gazed at him softly.

He looked at me, feeling my gaze. "What?"

"Your hair," I said. "It's so beautiful."

Smiling, he took out the crimson ponytail holder and unbraided his hair.

I moved to the seat next to him. "Ed, can I rebraid your beautiful hair?"

"Sure," Ed said, grinning.

I smiled and took his hair in my hands. I divided it into three sections, then braided each section. I finished by braiding those three braids into one final one.

"It's done."

Al came back, holding Shadow. "Did Jessi rebraid your hair, Brother?"

"Yep." Ed took the braid and looked at it. "Wow! This is awesome!"

I blushed and grinned. "Thank you." It was a simple thing that could be done easily. Where I got it from, I couldn't remember then.

As marveled at his new hair-do, I realized just how cute he was. Yes, I said it. Cute. And after all that squabbling...

Later, I was still sitting next to Ed, so Shadow had taken my spot. He was sleeping.

I also felt my eyes start to droop. Closing my eyes, I leaned on Ed's right shoulder. I moved a bit; his arm felt a little hard.

After a while, Al started giggling. Probably at me and my secret. Yeah, Al was laughing because I liked Ed and I was dozing on him. Finally, I fell asleep.

* * *

In the evening of that day, I woke up. I felt something around my body. Touching it, I discovered that Ed's arm was around me. I blushed.

"Hi, Jessi," Al said, a grin in his voice. "Did you have a nice sleep?"

I smiled. "Yeah." Trying to sit up, I realized that Ed's cheek was on top of my head. _So, he must be sleeping, too, _I thought.

"Brother fell asleep," said Al, petting Shadow. The pup was awake, but he was on his back, getting his belly scratched.

"I see that," I said. I didn't want to wake Ed up, so I didn't move at all.

Al looked out the window. "It's getting late; it's dark."

"What?" I looked outside, not turning my head. "Whoa! I've been asleep for a long time!" I turned my eyes back to Al. "Does he know? My secret?"

"No," Al said. "Brother got pretty suspicious when I laughed at him when you fell asleep, though."

I grinned. "So, are we almost there?"

"I think so." He glanced at Shadow.

I yawned, but stopped mid-yawn when I felt Ed's hand creeping up my body. It stopped when it was touching my breast.

"AAH! YOU PERVERT!" I stood up and kicked him in the stomach, waking him up.

Ed's eyes opened wide. He was sort of struggling to breathe. I figured I had knocked the wind out of him.

"What did I do?" he yelled at me.

"You touched my breast!" _What kind of sick. perverted...?_

Al sighed. "Here we go again..."

"How was I suppose to know?" Ed shouted. "I was asleep!"

"Just don't tell me you enjoyed it, and I won't hurt you," I said.

He grinned evilly. "I enjoyed it."

I could literally feel the color draining from my face. I stood over Ed, ready to hit him. Which is what I did. In the gut. Again.

"Ow!" he whined.

I smiled triumphantly. "Toldja I'd hurt you!"

"Do I have to separate you two?" Al said. Shadow barked at us.

"Great," I said. "My own dog's turned against me."

I crossed my arms and sat down.

"You actually _believed _me?" Ed said, putting his arms behind his head and looking at the ceiling. "How gullible can a person get?"

"Well, _excuse me_: I said. "So I was a spazz for having you touch my breast! What am I suppose to do?"

"You could get your head out of the gutter," he mumbled.

"What about you? Placing your hands where you shouldn't," I growled at him. "Just because I like you doesn't–" I covered my mouth and glanced at Al.

"Uhh...she didn't say what you might think she did, Brother," he said, embarrassment in his voice.

Ed looked stunned, having absolutely no idea what to say.

I put my hands down."Didn't mean to say that, Ed."

"You... you li– you like me?" he asked. "Is _that _why you fell asleep on me?"

"Yeah." I grinned sheepishly. "That and the fact that I was tired."

Ed smiled shyly, waving me off with his hand. "Yeah, yeah," he said. He turned to the window, staring out of it once more.

I didn't feel all the comfortable sitting next to him anymore. I glanced at Ed. He was still as beautiful as he was before he touched me where he shouldn't.

He had his cheek in his palm again, resting on the armrest. Ed was staring out the window.

I remembered earlier when I had rested on his shoulder, the fact that his shoulder felt hard. I had wondered why it was like that, and I wondered now.

"Hey, Ed, can I ask you something?" I asked.

He turned away from the window, focusing on me. "Yeah?"

I pointed at his right arm. "Your arm. When I was sleeping on you, I felt that it was kinda hard. Is there anything wrong with it?"

Ed looked at Al and grinned. "Should I show her?"

"Show me what?"

"She's traveling with us, isn't she?" Al's eyes squinted again. "I think so , Brother."

"Show me _what?_"

"This." Ed pulled his cloak up his right arm, showing a black sleeve, probably the sleeve to the long-sleeved black shirt under the cloak. He pulled back the sleeve, revealing a metal arm.

I hadn't seen anything like it before. Staring at it, I reached my hand over to touch it. I pulled back after feeling its slight coolness.

Ed smiled again. "What do you think?"

"It's pretty cool; both ways," I said. "I've never seen something like this."

"It's called 'automail'," Ed said, amused at my ignorance.

I stroked it, running my fingers over the bolts that held it together. "Did you make it?"

"No." He pulled his sleeves back over his automail. "Winry Rockbell did."

"Winry?" I was puzzled. "Okay, one: what the heck kind of name is Winry? And two: who is she?"

"Our lifelong friend," Al answered. "She lives on the outskirts of Resembool, where we use to live. We were coming back from visiting her."

"Oh." I didn't feel like asking any more questions, so I just looked out the window.

"We will be arriving in Central Train Station in nineteen hours," said someone over the PA system.

"_Nineteen hours!_" I cried. "Didn't you just say we were almost there, Al?"

He was counting on his fingers. "Yeah, but I think I might've miscalculated. It didn't take nearly this long last time," Al said. He shrugged. "Anyone want to play a game? Like 'I Spy'?"

"There's nothing _to _spy; except darkness and train seats." Ed groaned. "I can't wait to get to Central."

"Is there anything interesting in Central?" I asked.

Ed grinned again. "I just gotta get my next assignment from the Colonel, Roy Mustang."

"Hmm...Roy Mustang, you say?" I asked thoughtfully. "Sounds familiar enough." I shrugged. "Whatever."

"You _know _the Colonel?" Ed said, his mouth wide open. "How?"

"I just said that his name sounds familiar." I crossed my arms. "I think I knew him when I was little...Hmm."

_"How?"_

"Would you quit bugging her, Ed?" Al said. "She doesn't remember how, and, quite frankly, I don't care how she knows the Colonel."

Shadow, who was still next to Al, barked at Ed.

"He doesn't care either," I said, pointing at my dog, I sighed. "God, I am _so bored!"_

"Me too." Al didn't look like he was, though.

I glanced at Ed, who had gone back to his position on the armrest. "Aren't you bored?"

"Yeah."

I stood up. "Let's play a game, Al! 'Hide and Seek'!"

He stood up, too. "Really? Yay!"

"Can I hide first?" I asked.

"Sure."

So we played hide and seek for about forty-five minutes. It wasn't that hard to find Al, since he was around seven feet tall, and it wasn't that hard to find me, because Shadow kept leading Al to my hiding spots. But it was still fun.

We came back to our seats.

"That was fun!" I said, throwing my arms into the air. "You should have joined us, Ed."

Ed turned away from the window. "Nah."

I sat and gave him a small punch in the stomach. "You're so boring. Do you think, just because you're fifteen, you can't play like a kid anymore?" I grinned. "Al's fourteen, and I'm thirteen, yet we were both playing."

He sighed. "It's not that; it's just–"

"Brother could never find me when we were younger!" Al blurted.

"Is that _it_?" I giggled. "You are pretty–" I yawned– "sad."

Ed grinned. "Tired, Jessi?"

"Yeah," I said. "Mind if I sleep on you again?"

He shook his head. I layed my head on his shoulder, and Ed put his arm around me again.

"You better not touch my breast again!" I yelled at him.

"I won't."

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

I dreamt of my brother, Will. Before the fire. When my family was still alive.

Ever since the fire, though, I had a feeling that Will was alive.

Out of all my siblings, I got along with Will the best. We never argued. Besides our own friends outside our family, we were best friends, only differing in two years of age. I missed my brother very much.

* * *

That's the end of chappie 2. Hope you like it! Oh! And before I forget, I have made an email for Edu-chan: fullmetalEdElric(underscore)notashorty(at)yahoo(dot)com. Please review! 


	3. September 22, 1915

Finally! Thanks for waiting for the third chapter, everybody! Enjoy! (P.S. "Bowen's Bow Inn" is pronounced Bow-in (boh, not bow) Bow In).

* * *

I opened my eyes and yawned. My arms had been around Ed's body, but they weren't touching any spots that shouldn't be touched. I hugged Ed and snuggled into him.

"Thank you," I whispered.

When he didn't respond, I looked at his face. His eyes were closed. Again.

"Grr!" I glanced at Al, who was still in his spot, his hand on Shadow's head. "Didn't you go to sleep?"

"No." Al rubbed Shadow's head.

"But you haven't slept for almost two days," I said. "Shouldn't you be tired?"

A yawn escaped Ed's mouth. He opened his eyes and stretched, taking his arm from around my body.

"Good morning, Edward," I greeted him. Funny thing was, I wanted to kiss him good morning, but that would be quite awkward.

Ed rubbed his eye. "Morning." He yawned again.

I took my arms away from him and started giggling.

"What? What's so funny?" Ed asked.

"Nothing," I said, stopping.

"We will be arriving in Central Station in twenty minutes," a voice over the P.A. system said.

Ed took out his pocket watch and look at the time. "It'll be about twelve thirty when we get there." He sighed.

"Wanna play 'rock-paper-scissors'?" I asked, feeling bored out of my mind.

"Yeah!" Al said, throwing his arms in the air.

"Whatever," said Ed, crossing his arms. "It's not like I've got anything better to do."

In the next fifteen minutes, everyone was having fun, and I beat both boys thirty-three out of thirty-four times. The only time I got beat was by Al.

"Only five more minutes," Ed said, taking another look at his watch.

"Yay!" I cheered. "I can't _wait _to see Central." I jumped out of my seat and looked out of the window. There was a city in the direction that we were going. It didn't look that far away. "Is that it?"

Ed looked out the window. "Yep; that's it."

I sat back down. "I really like it with you guys. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be going to Central City."

"I'm glad you like it with us," Ed said, grinning. "Are you sure you don't just like me?"

I blushed. "No! I like Al, too! Just not the same way."

Shadow yipped and jumped onto my lap, licking my fingers.

"Aw, Shadow," I said. "It seems that you've taken a liking to Al as I have Ed."

Al reached over to my pup and rubbed his head. "He's really sweet."

I smiled. "You don't have to tell me. Like I said, I've had him for two years; I'd be the one to know."

"He's all right," Ed said, "for a mutt."

"He is _not _a mutt!" I growled at him. "Shadow is a pure-bred Kai dog."

"Why would anyone name a pure-bred dog 'Shadow'?" Ed asked.

"I once heard of a pure-bred golden retriever named 'Max'," Al said.

"Al! You're supposed to be on my side!" Ed shouted.

"Oh. I was?"

I sighed and patted Shadow, while the train started slowing down.

"We have arrived in Central Station," the same annoying voice said over the P.A. system.

The train stopped completely, and we all stood up and stretched, except for Al.

_Why isn't he…never mind,_ I thought.

We exited the train, then walked through the station until we exited that, too. We kept walking until we were standing in front of a building. It was one story on both left and right sides, but two stories in the middle, and the building had a green flag, decorated with a silver lion, draped over the middle section.

"Wow…" I said, caught in awe.

Ed started walking up the steps leading to the door. "It kinda gets old after you see it a lot, Jessi."

I grinned and followed him, Shadow and Al on my tail.

A man exited the building and began walking toward us. He was wearing a blue outfit, almost military-ish, and had black hair and slightly pale skin.

Ed stopped and waited for the man to reach him on the steps. I, afraid, hid behind Ed, even though, because he was so close to my own height, he didn't hide me.

Al stood next to his brother, and Shadow stood next to Ed, too.

The man smiled. "So, Ed, it seems that you've got a little girlfriend with you."

"She is not my girlfriend!" Ed yelled.

"I am not his girlfriend!" I screeched, jumping out from behind Ed.

"Then who are you?" the man asked, grinning.

I crossed my arms. "Jessi Tripe, a _friend _of Ed's." Looking at him crossly, I asked, "Can I ask who _you_ are?"

"Colonel Roy Mustang," the man said.

"Oh! So you're the 'Mustang' that Ed was talking about!" I grinned and shook Roy's hand. "I'm _so _sorry!"

He rolled his gray eyes, then looked back at me. "You seem a little familiar—"

"So do you!" I chirped. I covered my mouth and blushed. "I'm sorry."

Shadow started sniffing Roy's boot. He sat down and barked.

Roy crouched down to Shadow's level, an emotionless expression on his face. "Dog?"

"Yeah, my dog Shadow." I put my hands on my hips. "Do you not _like _dogs?"

"Actually, he—" Al started to say, but he was cut off by:

"I _love _dogs!" Roy yelled, picking Shadow up under the fore-arms.

Poor Shadow! He didn't utter a sound, as he was being shaken by Roy.

"You can say something bad about them, and they won't quit or ask you for a paycheck!" Roy was saying, laughing as he spun around.

I looked behind him and saw that a blonde woman was walking out of the building. She had the same blue outfit that Roy had, and the same black boots. She walked down the steps and stopped when she was behind Roy, then tapped him on the back.

"Colonel, may I ask what you're doing?" she asked.

Roy turned around to the woman and pointed to Al, Ed and me. "The Elric Brothers are here, and they've got a girl with them." He showed her my dog. "And she's got a dog! I was just playing with it."

The woman crossed her arms. "The dog doesn't look like you were 'just playing' with it." She took Shadow from Roy and gave him to me. "I'm sorry if the Colonel is being a nuisance to you."

I took him gratefully and started to stroke his head. Shadow started to whine. "Thank you. May I ask who you are?"

The woman saluted. "First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye."

For some reason, I was starting to feel alone. I turned around to look at Ed and Al. Ed had his arms crossed and had all his weight shifted onto his right leg. He was obviously bored. Al looked as if he had been listening to what Roy, Riza and I had been saying.

I turned back to Roy and Riza. Riza had ended her salute and Roy had been waiting for me to turn around.

"May I ask you who you are?" Riza asked.

I grinned. "Jessi Tripe, friend of Edward and Alphonse Elric."

"What are you doing with them, anyway?" Roy asked.

"Getting bored of traveling by myself, is all." I walked behind Ed and put my arms around him, resting my cheek on his shoulder. 'The boys are pretty interesting." I looked back at Ed. "Why are we here again?"

"The Colonel has a mission to assign me," Ed said, continuing up the steps.

Roy raised his arm and blocked Ed from going any farther. "Actually, Ed, now that I see you have a new companion, I have decided to give you a break."

"WHAT?" Ed yelled. "We just got back from a break!"

"You two are just so use to traveling, unlike your young friend," Roy stated.

That was true; I had stayed in the town where Ed and Al had found me for a couple of months.

"I'm not that young; only thirteen," I said to the Colonel. I took a good look at him. "I'd say you're about twenty-eight."

That statement wiped the smirk off Roy's face. He turned to Ed. "If you will come with me, I can make reservations for you at a hotel nearby, free of charge."

Ed shrugged and started walking up the stairs again, Roy behind him.

Riza looked at Al and me. "You two just stay around this area, all right? They won't be out for the next half hour." And with that, she turned and hurried up the steps, leaving Shadow, Al and me by ourselves.

"So, what do you want to do, Al?" I asked.

"I don't know." He sat on the steps and Shadow leaped from my arms to his.

I sat down next to Al. "I have a question," I said. "Does the reason that Ed has automail linked to the reason that you wear that suit?"

Al looked to the ground before answering. "When Brother and I were younger, our mom died. Our father had left long before—" I gasped at that and wondered why I hadn't asked about their father before—"so we didn't have anyone to look after us as Mother had done so wonderfully. When she died, Brother wanted to bring her back."

I waited a few moments before I asked, "How did you bring her back?"

He looked up at me from the ground. "That just it, Jessi. We didn't."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I have Al another hug. "Then what did you _try _to bring her back with?"

"Alchemy," Al said. "The _forbidden human _alchemy. Brother originally lost his left leg, and I lost my body. Brother sacrificed his right arm to transmute my soul into this suit of armor."

I could feel my mouth opening wide. Closing it, I asked, "So…there's actually no one in that armor?"

"Right," Al said, nodding. He flipped open his helmet, and I peered in. No face of any kind could be seen.

Seeing that sight made tears come to my eyes. I feel into Al again, making Shadow leap out of Al's arms.

"Al, it must be terrible, not being able to touch or feel anything," I sobbed.

He didn't respond, but flipped his helmet back down.

I cried for a few more minutes, Shadow licking my hand, Al stroking my hair, until a person came out of the building and headed down to us.

I wiped my eyes and looked at the person over Al's shoulder. He had black hair, like Roy, and the same blue outfit and black boots, but he wore glasses.

"Hey, Al!" he called.

Al turned and gasped. "Lieutenant Colonel Hughes! Hi!"

Hughes finished walking down the steps and stood over us. He squatted down next to me and took my chin in his hand. "Who's this pretty girl? A girlfriend of Ed's?"

Now, this Hughes-guy looked nicer than Mustang, so I wouldn't be as hard on Hughes.

"I'm not his girlfriend," I said, smiling.

"Who are you, then?" Hughes asked, letting go of my chin?

"Just a friend of Ed and Al's, Jessi Tripe. This is my dog, Shadow," I said, patting Shadow's head. "What about you?"

"Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes." He extended his hand and I shook it. "Nice to meet you, Jessi."

"Same here, Lieutenant Colonel," I said.

Hughes turned to Al. "What are you and Ed doing here today?"

"Actually, Colonel Mustang was going to give Brother an assignment," Al said, "but instead, now we're having a hotel reserved."

Grinning, Hughes turned to me. "So, Jessi, how did you meet the Elrics?"

"I didn't know what alchemy is, they showed me, blah blah blah…" I hugged Al. "And now we're best friends!"

Al hugged me back. "Yep. That's basically what happened."

Ed walked out of the building. He instantly spotted Hughes. "Hughes! How are ya?"

"Fine. You?" the man asked.

I sat still on the ground as the brothers and Hughes caught up with each other; obviously, they hadn't seen each other in a while.

Finally, Hughes bid the brothers farewell. He winked at me. "Don't do anything dirty with Ed, okay?"

I blushed. "I won't! I promise!"

Hughes left, walking down the street.

"So, Brother, where are we staying?" Al asked Ed.

"At the Bowen's Bow Inn." Ed crossed his arms. "Well, _that's _a ridiculous name for a hotel." He started walking down the steps. Al, Shadow and I following suit, and down the street, opposite the direction in which Hughes had went.

We had to turn onto a street and walk a few more blocks before we reached it.

The building was three stories tall, and on each story was a bunch of windows.

The boys and I walked into the hotel, checked ourselves in, and went dup the elevator to check out our rooms.

"Mustang got us two rooms," Ed said. "He thought that Jessi might need her privacy tonight." He flashed me a grin.

I rolled my eyes. "I was fine with you the first night, at Sally's, remember?" I gasped with a sudden thought. "You didn't _do_ anything to me, did you, Edward?"

"Why would I do anything to _you_?" Ed asked, smirking.

We "play-argued" for a few more minutes until Al got tired of us and took the key from his brother, opening the door.

"Anyway," said Ed, "the two rooms are connected by a door."

We entered the room and looked around. There was a bed, a couch, a coffee table in front of the couch and a freezer box for food.

"This is pretty nice!" I said, flopping down onto the couch. I laid down. "And it's all free…"

Ed grinned. "This one's our room. Wanna check out yours?"

I nodded and stood, following the boys and Shadow out of a door on the left.

My room looked exactly like Ed and Al's, so we didn't look around much.

I went and jumped onto the bed. "Thank you so much, for everything!"

Al sat next to me and put his arm around me. "We've got to be thankful that _you _came into our lives."

"Why?" I asked, puzzled.

Ed, instead, answered my question. "You've put an animal into our lives—" Shadow yipped, as if on cue—"you got us a place to stay a couple of days ago; you've even gotten us a free hotel room!"

I grinned, but knew it was true.

Continuing, Ed said, "But most of all, _you're _in our lives." He crossed the room from his position next to the freezer box to the bed, and kissed me on the cheek. Ed pulled away, a smile on his face, and pulled me off of the bed. "Do you want to tour Central?"

"Yeah," I said quietly, still blushing. "I'd like that."

* * *

For the next few hours, the boys and I toured the city. It was pretty amazing, all of the buildings…

I thought I saw Will once, when we stopped at an ice cream parlor for ice cream. I only shook my head at the sight, but I still wasn't sure.

* * *

Later that night, I sat on my bed, wearing a new pair of pajamas that Ed bought me, and stroking Shadow's head.

"What do _you _think of Ed, boy?" I asked.

Shadow smiled another on of his dog-smiles and barked happily.

"I like him, too." I glanced at the door leading to Ed and Al's room. "He's smart, funny, cute…" My voice trailed off. "But the best part is, he makes me feel good about myself."

I laid down and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Read and Review! Oh, and can Homunculi fall in love? Just wondering... heh heh heh...


	4. September 29, 1915

All right. Here it is; chapter 4! Be careful, though; there's a lot of fluff! (You guys aren't mad at me for waiting for, like, forever, are you?)

* * *

Ed, Al and I were hardly in our rooms over the next week. We mostly walked around Central, shopping, eating out; stuff like that.

Ed took me to the Central Headquarters building a few times, and introduced me to more military personnel; people like Heymans Breda, Vato Farman, Kain Feury, Jean Havoc, Denny Bloch, and Maria Ross.

On this particular day, though, I met Major Alex Louis Armstrong.

Ed, Al, Shadow and I were walking up the steps to the Central Headquarters when a really tall, bald man in a military outfit ran down the stairs to greet us.

"Edward! Alphonse! The two boys with unmatched brotherly love!" the man said in a very deep and overly-dramatic voice.

"Uhh…" I said. "Ed, who _is _this guy?"

The man must have heard. "Major Alex Louis Armstrong is my name!" And with that, he threw off his jacket and began flexing his muscles.

"Heh heh… That's the Major," Al said.

I fainted at eh Major's action and well-developed body. Ed caught me before I hit the ground.

"Major!" Ed yelled. "Don't do that around Jessi!"

"Hm?" Armstrong took a look at me. "Who is this girl?"

I stood up. "I'm a friend of Ed and Al, only that." I looked the Major up and down. "How did you get such big muscles?"

"These muscles have been passed down the Armstrong family line," Armstrong, flexing his muscles again.

"Major, if you wouldn't mind," Al said, seeing me faint and Ed catch me again, "would you please stop doing that?"

He nodded and put his jacket back on. "Nice meeting you," he said to me.

"Same here," I said, Ed standing me up.

The Major saluted lazily and left us, heading back up the stairs.

"Why did we come here, Ed?" I asked, rubbing my head.

"Well, I needed to talk to Mustang, but I can do that tomorrow." Ed grabbed my hand and grinned. "Let's go to dinner, now, okay?"

"All righty," I said.

* * *

On the way to the nearest restaurant, though, I saw my brother again.

"Will!" I shouted. "Brother! Over here!"

He turned his head to look at me. Once Will saw me, he smiled and waved.

"Ed!" I said, turning my head and pulling on his sleeve. "Look! It's--!" I turned my head back, and saw that Will was gone.

"What?" Ed asked, looking around. "Did you see your brother?"

I shook my head sadly. I didn't want to tell him that I did, but…I wanted to, too.

* * *

We ate dinner, and came back to the hotel.

Before we went up to our rooms, Ed said, "Al, why don't you take Shadow outside for a walk?"

"All right!" Shadow followed Al out of the building.

Ed and I went up to my room. I was a little drowsy, but Ed led me inside.

He took hold of my hand. The cloth of his glove felt soft.

"Ed?" I asked. I could feel color coming into my face.

Ed pulled me closer, and I felt hesitant. _Oh, God, is he gonna kiss me? _The thought slammed into my head as if my head had been hit by a ball.

"Jessi, you are amazing," he said.

I blushed even more. "What's so amazing about me?" I asked, taking my hand out of Ed's and wrapping my arms around his neck. "You're the one who can make one thing into another."

Laying my head on his chest, I realized that Ed was almost my height, yet we were two years apart.

"You care for Al," Ed said, trying to come back at me.

"So do you; you're his brother."

"Yeah, but you're the only one in a long time to care about both of us."

I grinned and looked up at him. "This crush has gone a long way, Edward Elric, and I like it."

Peeking behind him, I saw that we were in front of the bed. I hugged him and pushed off, making us land on the bed.

Ed and I rolled around for a few minutes, poking each other. Funny how things so romantic can turn into things so childish, huh?

After we stopped acting like kids, Ed rolled me onto my back. 'Course, I went along with it.

I closed my eyes, and, once I opened them, saw that Ed was on his hands and knees over me. He lowered himself onto me and he brushed my lips with his own.

Again, I was hesitant, but I kissed him back and I became more relaxed. I didn't want to pull away.

Ed started to pull off the jacket I still wore. I let him, and, after it was off, started to take off his cloak.

I was letting Ed take off my shirt when there was a knock at the door.

I squealed and grabbed for my jacket. "Ed," I whispered, "go see who it is."

Nodding, he hopped off the bed and advanced to the door. Ed opened the door. "Oh. Hi, Al."

Relieved, I followed Ed to the door, still gripping my jacket.

"Were you and Jessi doing something, Brother?" Al asked. "Am I disturbing you…?" Shadow was standing next to him, his tail wagging a little.

"Why? What'd you come up here for?" Ed answered him with another question.

"Well, you two just missed dinner, so I thought I'd come up and see if you were all right."

I grinned and hugged him. "You are just so sweet, Al!"

"Uhh…" was the only response that I got from him.

Pulling back, I said, "Me and Ed were just having a little time together, that's all." _That's the truth, right?_ I asked myself. _We were "spending time together", if you can call it that. I hate lying to a guy older than me, especially Al._

"Well, if that's all…" Al turned around and walked to the stairs, Shadow following him.

Ed closed the door and turned to me. "Do you think it was a good idea to lie to him, Jessi?"

"I didn't lie." I shrugged. "We _were_ spending time together; just intimate time."

"You're right." Ed crossed the room back to the bed. He looked back at me. "You want to start where we left off?"

I smiled. "Of course, Edward Elric," I said, trying to imitate Major Armstrong. I threw down my jacket and tried to flex my muscles. "'These muscles have been passed down through the Armstrong family line'."

Ed fell onto the bed laughing. "That's just like the Major! You know how to mimic him without knowing him for a day!"

I walked to the bed and flopped down next to him. "He's a strange dude, isn't he?"

Flipping into our position from before, Ed didn't answer, but started to take off my shirt again.

Once it was off, he looked at me. All that was on my upper body was a bra.

"You know," Ed said, "I'd thought that you would have looked much better." He grinned evilly.

"Well, let's see what you look like under there!" I quickly took off his shirt, only to find that there was a black tank top under it. Frustrated, I tore that off faster that I did the first one.

Ed's body was beautiful and muscular. Even though he had his automail arm in the open, I still thought he looked marvelous.

He sat down next to me.

"Ed," I said, "you look better than what Armstrong says he looks like! Which is really great, once you think about it."

Grinning, he took off his gloves and threw them onto the floor.

I watched them land and turned back to Ed. "Uh, why did you do that?"

He moved his left arm to me, preparing to take off my bra. When Ed started to, though, I slapped his hand lightly.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked.

"What did it look like I was doing?" he said.

I sighed and gave Ed a hug, throwing my arms around his neck. "I'm only thirteen. I'm not ready for that."

"You're right." Ed hugged me back. "We can still kiss, though, right?"

I broke away, smiling. "Duh! I'm ready for that!"

Al must have been listening, because just then he burst through the door. "Brother!"

"Gah!" Ed fell off the bed. "Why'd you do that, Al?"

"You and Jessi were going to have sex!" Al yelled.

I blushed again. "No, Al! Uh…" I looked to Ed for an excuse.

"Al, you shouldn't have been eavesdropping on us like that," he said, climbing back on the bed.

"But you and Jessi were going to—"

"No, we weren't!" I stood up and picked up my shirt and my jacket. "I am _so _not ready for that, Al, and your brother knows it. Now, at least." I pulled my shirt over my head. "He _did _make a move on me, though. Nothing to be afraid of."

Al looked at the ground in embarrassment. "I'm sorry I disturbed you."

I waved my hand and threw my jacket onto the bed. "Whatever, Al. But, still; you shouldn't make assumptions like that! It's icky, what you thought we were gonna do."

"We shouldn't have started then," Ed said to me, picking up his gloves and shirts.

"Oh! But it was kinda fun!" I said, throwing my arms around his neck. "That doesn't mean I want to do it again, though."

He smiled. "Eh, I guess we got a little too close."

"What, to each other or…it?" I asked, my head cocked slightly.

"Forget it!" Ed said, laughing.

I rolled my eyes and grinned. Letting you of him, I said, "You are one of the greatest alive, Ed." I hit him over the head with my boot I had pulled off. "Now, you two go to bed, okay?"

Al nodded and grabbed his dazed brother's arm. "Let's go, Brother."

They left the room, and I shut the door behind them. I turned to Shadow.

"Well, that was weird," I said. "I don't know what came over me. When Ed started taking off my clothes, I just went with it. I didn't have time to think."

Shadow yawned and jumped onto the couch, which was now his bed. He curled up and layed down, still looking at me, basically telling me to go to bed.

"Fine." I changed into my pajamas and flumped onto my bed. "We're going to Headquarters again, tomorrow, so get a good rest."

I wondered again why we had to go to Headquarters. Ed had said that he needed to talk to Roy about something…but what? Could it be about me?

* * *

Heh heh...done now... 


	5. September 30, 1915

Hi! Long time no see, dudes and dudettes! ...Well, _that _was weird. Okay, here's what I say to the reviews!

**Jazze Al-Bhed-Girl:** Yeah, but believe me, I was half asleep (and bored) when I wrote that scene!

**doggyxdemonx12:** Thank you! Really? You're addicted?

**Poison Alchemist:** Yeah, I know I need to update sooner. But have you noticed how long these chapters are? They take forever to write... And thank you!

**Aquabreeze:** Yah. That's what you told me. At school.

Well, here is Chapter 5 of "Who's That Girl With Ed And Al?"!

* * *

"What do you want, Ed?" Roy asked.

Ed, Al, Shadow and I were in Roy's office at Headquarters. Lieutenant Hawkeye was standing next to Roy, who was sitting at his desk, feet on top of it.

"We'd like to go back to Resembool, Colonel," Al said.

"And that means what to me?" the Colonel said.

"It means that we won't be in our hotel rooms," Ed said. "We're coming back, so keep 'em free, wouldja?"

Roy nodded. "And you'll want the tickets to be paid…?"

Ed grinned mischievously, and nodded. "You know me too well, Colonel."

We soon left Headquarters.

"Ed! Why didn't you tell me we were going to Resembool?" I yelled.

"Why? Do you know where it is?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Mm-hmm. It's on the way to where I used to live, in Tobira. It's also where Allison lives now. Her and her family." I gasped. "Can we go there after Resembool?"

"I guess," Ed said, shrugging. "I want to meet this Allison-person."

"Me, too!" Al said, jumping up and down.

We started walking back to the hotel. Roy had said that the tickets would be delivered there soon, and that we could leave later that day.

Back at the hotel, I sat on the couch in Ed and Al's room, stroking Shadow's head, while the boys shot questions about Allison at me.

"Where does she live?"

"On the outskirts of Tobira. She lives on a horse ranch."

"Does she have any siblings?"

"Her eight-year-old sister Morgan. She's so annoying!" I grinned. "My turn! This Winry," I said, "she made your automail, right, Ed?"

Ed nodded. "Yeah. She likes to say that she's the best mechanic in the world."

"Winry's obsessed with making automail," Al said. "She learned from her grandmother, Pinako."

"Does she live with Pinako?" I asked.

"Yeah," said Al. "Along with her dog, Den."

Someone knocked at the door.

"I'll get it! I'll get it!" I said, jumping up. I ran to the door and opened it, saluting at the guest and giggling. "Hello, Lieutenant Hawkeye!"

"Hello, Jessi," Riza said, handing me an envelope. "These are the tickets for your train. The train leaves at three o'clock today."

"Thank you!" I waved good bye and she left. I hopped back onto the couch. "How long does it take to get to Resembool from here?"

"Hm. What would you think, Al?" Ed asked.

Al shrugged. "About three days?"

Ed grinned. "Yeah. 'Bout that."

"Tobira's about a few hours away from Resembool, so…" I trailed off, still stroking Shadow's head. "Are we going to be walking to Tobira, then?"

Ed shrugged. "Sure. I don't care."

I grabbed my foot. "Ow! My feet!"

"Quit complaining!" Ed yelled. "Me and Al have walked longer than you have!"

"Brother!" Al said.

"Ed, I was just joking." I rolled my eyes. "What an idiot you are." I stood up and walked over to him, kissing him on the cheek. "I love you, though!"

"You know, after last night," Al said, "I don't see any reason she shouldn't love you, Ed."

"Blah blah blah blah blah," I said to Al, putting my hands on my hips. "I just want to forget about last night, okay?"

"That's probably a good idea for you, Jessi," Ed said.

"Why?" I hadn't wanted him to agree with me!

"You didn't like it, did you?" Ed frowned, then grinned evilly. "You liked it. That's the only explanation for it!" He started laughing.

I gasped. "N-n-no I didn't!" I blushed. "You're the one with the sick mind, Ed! You started it!" I crossed my arms. "You should get your mind out of the gutter," I muttered.

"It's the birds and the bees," Al said to Shadow, now sitting on his lap.

"Shut up, Al!" Ed and I yelled.

"Grr." I glared at Ed. "Okay, fine! I liked it, all right?" I gasped. "I wonder what my parents would say if they were alive!"  
Ed was staring at me with a surprised look on his face, which quickly changed to an evil smile. "I knew it! I knew you liked it! He laughed again, threatening to fall off his bed.

"Okay, _you_, shut up!" I slapped him, my face beet red.

"Ow!" Ed's hand shot to his face where I had struck him. "So I was laughing at you; that's no damn reason to go and hit me!"

"I don't care!" I walked to my door. "Al, can you tell me when we're leaving, please?"

"Uh, sure. I guess… Al watched me as I left their room.

I flopped onto the bed, thinking about what I had said a few minutes ago. _I wonder what my parents would say if they were alive!_

That's why I was mad. Ed and I almost had sex together!

I could almost hear what my mother would be saying if she knew.

"Jessica, what were you thinking!" she'd say.

"Mom!" I'd look to the floor. "That's just it; I wasn't thinking."

Of course, it'd be worse when Dad would jump in; you know how fathers are about their daughter's boyfriends.

I sighed and rolled onto my back, closing my eyes. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

"Hey."

"What?"

"You should come look. That cute boy's walking, right over there, Jessi!"

"What's his name? Meadow?"

"Yeah. He's cute, but he's got a weird name."

I opened my eyes, seeing the dream, which was also a memory, fade away.

It had been early last year. Allison and I had been sitting on the hill that my house had been on. Allison's lifelong crush, Meadow Avery, had been walking by. He had waved to us, and Allison had blushed so bad her face looked purple.

I sat up and looked around. Shadow was snoozing on the couch. There was talking coming from Ed and Al's room. I stood up and pressed my ear to the door.

"I'm starting to think we should abandon her." Ed's voice sounded angry.

"Brother, she didn't mean it!" Al said, backing me up.

"But what if she did? I think that's a good enough reason to leave without her." The older brother sighed. "What do _you _want to do, Al?"

"Well," Al started, "if we don't bring her, then there's no reason to go back to Resembool, right?"

I took my ear away from the door. Since Ed was the older brother and more "in-charge" than Al, I figured they were going to leave without me.

Sighing, I flopped onto my bed. There was a knock on the door leading to the hall. I bounced back onto the floor, ran to the door and opened it. "Uh…" I slapped on a deceiving grin. "What are you doing here, Colonel Mustang?"

He held up a package. "I have a gift for you."

"A gift. For me." I took the box and shook it. "Okay, one: why? And two: what is it?"

Roy obviously decided to answer my second question, a twinkle in his eye and a "manly look" on his face. "A miniskirt!"

I dropped the box. "Ew, ew, ew! I hate miniskirts! Why the hell a miniskirt?"

Ed and Al must have heard. Ed ran though the connecting door, Al following.

"Mustang! What the hell did you do to her!" Ed yelled.

"Ed, he gave me a miniskirt!"

Ew. Miniskirts are just too short. I've hated them ever since Allison got one for her eleventh birthday. She tried it on, and…well, after that, she didn't like them, either. Anyway…

I threw my arms around Ed's neck. I felt her could protect me from the "miniskirt horror". "Ed, make it go away!"

Ed pushed me away, but smiled to indicate that he didn't hate me. He picked up the box and handed it to Roy. "Why don't you give this to Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

Roy sighed. "I already tried that."

"And, instead, you try and give it to me." I crossed my arms. "You're twenty-eight. I'm thirteen. See the difference?" I grinned. "Besides, I have a boyfriend." I hugged Ed.

He smiled. "So you didn't mean to slap me?"

"No. I'm sorry, Ed." I hugged him tighter. "I made that comment about what my parents would have thought about last night—"

"Ooh! What happened last night, Ed?" Roy asked, smirking.

"Shut up!" I yelled. "Anyway, I kind of got in a rage, and I'm sorry I slapped you. I didn't mean it."

We pulled away, and Ed quickly kissed me on the cheek.

"Aw, they made up," said Al, petting Shadow on the couch.

Roy looked at his pocket watch. "I think I should be going."

"Good idea." _Wait a sec…_ I thought. I grabbed Roy's pocket watch. "Are you a State Alchemist, Roy?"

"Yeah." He grinned smugly. "The Flame Alchemist."

"Okay, that's all nice, Colonel," Ed said, shoving him out the door, "but it's almost three o'clock."

With Roy gone, Ed told me to start packing. He had bought me a bunch of outfits and pajamas, and a suitcase.

When I was done packing, I brought my suitcase into the hall, Shadow following me.

Ed and Al were all ready in the hall.

"Hey, what took you so—" Ed started. He was interrupted by Al pushing him, obviously trying to cut him off.

"Ed, what time is it?" I whined. "I wanna go soon!"  
Ed looked at his pocket watch. "It's two thirty. I still think we should get there pretty soon, though."

I giggled. "Okay." I linked my arm with his as we started walking down the stairs.

Al, who was behind us, carrying Shadow, leaned forward and whispered into Ed's ear, "Remember, Ed: Don't screw this up."

Thank God for Al. I don't know whether he said that to make me happy or to keep Ed from getting hurt. I was beginning to ask why a girl hadn't come around to saying she loved him. I could be making him jealous!

I leaned on Ed. "Ed," I whispered, "we gotta find a girlfriend for Al."

"Anyone come to your mind?" Ed asked.

"Hm." I thought for a minute. "No, but now that I think about it, we gotta go say goodbye to the Hughes!"

I grabbed Ed's hand and started pulling him in the direction of the Hughes home.

"Brother! Wait for us!" Al said, clanking behind us.

"You're leaving? Where are you going?" asked Hughes.

We were sitting in the Hughes home, on a couch across from Hughes, who was also sitting on a couch.

"Resembool and Tobira!" I grinned. "I can't wait to go!"

Mrs. Hughes walked into the room. Elicia, Hughes' daughter, was behind her.

"Mommy, it's Ed and Al!" The little girl ran to Ed and jumped on his lap. "Hey, Mommy, who's this lady?"

Since Hughes was obsessed about his daughter, I had seen bunches of pictures of her, but I had never seen her in person.

"I'm no lady, Elicia!" I said, moving her from Ed's lap to mine. "I'm Jessi, Ed's girlfriend."

"Oh…" She smiled at me. "Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to finally meet you, too, Elicia."

Ed pulled out his pocket watch. "I think we should go now."

"Bye!" we called, as we left the house. Elicia was waving goodbye to us; I was glad I got to finally meet her!

As we neared the station, I grabbed Ed's hand. "You like horses, right?"

"Of course." He pulled his hand out of my grasp.

"He's just not much of a horseback rider," Al said, a little hint of him trying to embarrass his brother in his voice.

"I'm sure you two will like Allison," I said. "She's a bit of a tomboy."

Later, on the train, I was sitting next to Al, Shadow next to Ed. I was beginning to feel warm, so I had asked Al if I could lay my head on his armor. He didn't mind.

To top that, I was beginning to feel sleepy.

"Ed, are we there yet?" I whined.

He rolled his eyes. "It takes three days to get there. And we just got on."

_He must be in a bad mood,_ I thought. _I'll just act as sickly as possible to make him feel bad_. I fake-coughed. "I'm going to take a nap, okay?" I smiled.

"Whatever." Ed turned and stared out the window.

I yawned. "Al, will you wake me up when we get there?"

Al nodded. "Sure!"

_He's so sweet,_ I thought. _Where does he get that kindness from? _I yawned again and closed my eyes.

I dozed for a few minutes, hearing the sound of silence in the, again, empty train car. Finally, I fell asleep.

* * *

Wow. I can't believe it took that long to write. Anyway, please R&R! 


	6. October 3, 1915

**Jessi: **Ooh, what now! _What now!_ I finally got it done, and I'm so proud of myself! -applause in the background-

But on a more serious note, tonight, I've been trying to deal with some problems of the past which have hurt me. If you must know more, go to my xanga.

**Spearette: **Oh, I'm sorry. I try to be as original as possible (that'd be...asap! Freakeh...) Ja. Al's a good friend to have. And he's so cute, too! (By cute, I mean adorable).

**Ky0Kichi: **Aw, you can't get enough of it? That makes me feel so loved, my dear Kuu-san. I LOVE YOU! -glomps- As you can truly see. -sweatdrops-

**GoddessoftheWaters: **Eh, actually it can (sorry, I didn't mean to prove that.-sweatdrops-) I'm sorry! I kindagot out of Fullmetal Alchemist! And once you're out, you're kind of out for good. Unless some miracle just happens to...happen.

**Aquabreeze:** I added you. But then again, this review of yours is...centuries old. I apologize. -sweatdrops- Yup-yup. You got a charrie. Don't worry. Be happy.

**doggyxdemonx12:** Yay! Your name's in it! -does a dance- ...okay then. I'm glad you're addicted to it (even though getting addicted to _anything_ is not good); it makes my day when I hear that someone likes my work. Thank you!

**animewolfgurl:** Thanks! I'm sorry I didn't update soon like you wanted me to. I am _so sorry!_ I had too much food on meh plate; and believe me, I'm usually not hungry (literally and figuratively). Thank you, though! -

**EnvysGirlfriend: **Yay! Someone else loves it too! -does the dance again- I dunno what was up with him and his bad mood. I was actually quite happy when I wrote it (when _aren't _I happy?). I dunno. I guess I wanted some..."weird twist". Yay! Faves! Whoot! -does the dance a third time- I love you all! -throws flowers to the fans-

**Enjoy the chapter, and I'm sorry I didn't update quickly! These chapters take me forever to write! But if you're still with me and hanging tight, I thank you so much! I love you all!

* * *

**

"Ah!" I turned to face the afternoon sun. The sunshine felt good on my face.

Ed, Al, Shadow and I were on a dirt road on the outskirts of Resembool.

I sighed and smiled at Ed. "I didn't remember how beautiful this place was."

The area around us was full of life and color; mountains surrounded us on one side…fields were everywhere…a few trees and houses…

I was brought out of my thoughts when I bumped into Al, who was stopped in front of me.

"We're here," he said, turning to look at me, his eyes squinting.

The house we were standing in front of was quaint, two-story, yet kind of flat, and a pale yellowish color.

A girl ran out of a door. A pink bandana covered her blonde hair. She was also wearing a black tube-top, a purple-white pair of baggy pants, which had quite a few pockets on it, and a pair of sandals.

"Edward! Alphonse!" she yelled. "Weren't you just here two weeks ago?"

"Yup!" Ed shouted back. "I've got someone here for you to meet."

I, being shy and behind Al already, didn't have to move much to be completely hidden.

Ed saw me move, and pulled me out from behind Al. "This is Jessi Tripe," he said to the girl, whom I assumed to be Winry.

She ran from the door closer to us. "Nice to meet you, Jessi," Winry said, a welcoming grin on her face.

"It's nice to finally meet you, too, Winry," I said shyly.

"Finally…?" Winry repeated. "…You mean, I have a fan! My automail is finally being respected widely, as it should be!" She jumped up and down.

"Uh…" I stared at her, an eyebrow of mine raised. "Actually, Ed told me about you, Winry. I'm just saying, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, after all of the things Ed and Al told me about you.

She stopped jumping and looked at Ed. "What did you tell her about me?"

Ed shrugged. "Just that you're a mechanic and you make automail. And about Aunt Pinako and Den."

"Did you tell her that I'm the best mechanic in the world!" Winry half-asked, half-yelled.

I rolled my eyes. When Al said she was obsessed with automail, he meant it.

"Yes, he did," I said, a little less shyly. I felt that Winry was a little like me—if Ed said something he wasn't supposed to, he'd get hurt—so if he had said no, Ed would probably have gotten pretty badly injured. There was just this feeling, like tension or something, in the air that made me think that way.

Winry smiled. "Then you've seen Ed's automail?"

I blushed, remembering the night when…well…you know… "Yeah. I haven't seen his leg, though. Just his arm." _And quite frankly, I don't want to, _I thought, thinking of what could happen after I saw it. _Well, maybe…_

I was snapped out of my thoughts when a short, old woman walked out of the door Winry had come through. She was followed by a dog with an automail front-left leg.

"What are you two doing back so soon?" asked the old woman.

"Well, you see—" Al was interrupted by me.

"Hello!" I said cheerfully. "I'm Jessi Tripe. I've been traveling with Ed and Al for…" I counted in my head "…almost two weeks! I'm also Ed's girlfriend."

"Girlfriend, huh?" Winry asked, looking at Ed with an evil glare on her face.

"Uh…yeah!" said Ed, sweat-dropping.

Winry moved closer to him and slapped him. "Why didn't you call and tell me! I'll kick your ass!"

"No! I jumped in front of him, holding my arms out to protect him. "Please don't hurt him, Winry."

She lowered her hand and looked at me lovingly. "Ed, she is so cute!" Winry grabbed me and hugged me. "You made a good pick!"

_Ah… so she thinks I'm cute, huh? _I smiled. _I can probably take advantage of this._

"How old are you?" she asked, smiling at me.

"Thirteen."

Her eyes grew wide. "Edward!" she said, turning to Ed. "Molesting young girls is against the law!"

"I'm only two years younger than him," I said, turning around and wrapping my arms around his neck. "_Miss_ Winry."

Winry squealed. "Did you hear that, Ed? She called me 'Miss Winry'!"

"Yeah, I heard." Ed smiled at me, patting me on the head.

"Heh," Al said. I glanced behind Ed at him; the light from the eye-holes were squinting. "Do you like it here, Jessi?"

I nodded. "It's really nice, especially Miss Winry."

The old woman, who had been forgotten for the moment, walked up to us. "It's nice to meet you, Jessi. I'm Pinako Rockbell."

"Nice to meet you, too, Mrs. Rockbell." I let go of Ed and walked over to Mrs. Rockbell and shook her hand. I saw that she had a corncob pipe in her mouth, and that she wore tiny glasses.

The dog followed her, his automail leg clanking on the ground. He looked at Shadow and bowed his head.

I glanced at him. "That's a smart dog. Is that Den?"

Winry smiled as she bent down to pet him. "Uh-huh!" She looked at Shadow. "Is that _your _dog?"

"Yup." I watched as Shadow bowed to Den. "His name's Shadow." _Hm… _I thought. _I should probably get to know Winry better._

"Miss Winry," I said, "do you wanna go for a walk?"

She smiled and hugged me again. "Of course." She let go and grabbed my hand, leading me down a path.

I glanced back at Ed. "See ya later!"

He smiled and looked up at Al. "I hope she comes back alive."

Al laughed. "Yeah."

* * *

"So, Miss Winry, you like automail?" I asked, arms behind my head. 

"Sure do!" Winry smiled at me. "And _you _like Ed."

I nodded. "He's great; he's smart, cute, funny, and he's totally devoted to Al." I sighed happily. "Miss Winry…can I ask you about Ed and Al?"

She looked at me, a concerned look on her face. "Go ahead."

"Well…were you there when they tried bringing their mom back?"

"Yeah…" Winry sighed and stared at the ground. "Well…I wasn't at their house, but… Al carried Ed to our house, and I didn't even recognize him, since he was already in the armor." She paused, then continued on. "Ed would have died from blood loss; his right arm, up to the shoulder, and his left leg, from the knee down, were gone. His blood was splattered all over Al and himself.

"Al came to us on his knees, begging for Grandma and me to save him. We _did _wrap up his wounds, but he still didn't have any limbs. So when he healed up, we gave him automail," Winry continued.

I followed her stare at the ground. I hadn't known that part of the story, and ended up feeling slightly bad for him.

I looked up at Winry. "But…they're okay, now, aren't they?"

She looked back at me and smiled. "Of course! You've seen them most last; you should know, Jessi," she said, pulling me into a quick hug.

"Yeah. I guess so." I looked up as a breeze came our way, kicking up our hair slightly. "Resembool is truly beautiful, Miss Winry. You're lucky to live here."

Winry let go of me and took my hand. "Let's get back, shall we?"

* * *

When we got back, we found Ed sitting on the railing on the porch, his back toward us. He was swinging his feet and staring up at the slightly purple sky. Al was sitting on the steps, apparently waiting for us. "Brother, they're back!" 

Ed glanced over his shoulder and smiled as he jumped off the railing.

Winry loosened her grip on my hand, basically telling me to join him.

I looked up at her to find she had a smile on her face, which made me smile too. I ran toward the boys and up the steps, throwing my arms around Ed's waist, tears stinging my eyes. He noticed before I hid my face in his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Jessi?" he asked, moving a couple strands of hair away from my face.

"I never knew you had to go through so much, just to try and get your mom back," I murmured between little sobs.

Al walked over to us and patted my head. "Don't worry about it, Jessi. What's done is done; we can't change the past."

I nodded as they led me in the house, Winry behind them.

Inside, dinner was on the table. Mrs. Rockbell was waiting patiently for us, a cunning smile on her face. Shadow and Den were eating next to each other, out of separate bowls. We all took a seat at the table and started eating, except for Al, who began to polish his helmet.

"Thank you, Mrs. Rockbell," I said, bowing my head slightly. "The food's awesome!"

Mrs. Rockbell smiled again. "Well, thank _you_, Jessi, for coming here and bringing back Ed and Al, even though they weren't here that long ago."

I smiled back and laid my head on Ed's shoulder, making him jump and drop his fork. I giggled as he picked it back up and began eating again.

Al laughed too, and nudged his brother in the side.

"She really loves you, Ed," Winry said, resting her cheek on her palm. "And it's so cute!" she squealed again. I was about to ask if I really was as cute as she said.

Later that night, as the evening progressed, Ed began to feel drowsy. He laid down on a couch and quickly dozed off.

I sat down on a free space of the couch, near his head, and began stroking some of the loose locks of his hair.

Winry sat down on my other side. "You really _do _love him, don't you, Jessi?"

I nodded and smiled. "Him, Shadow and Al are the only things I have now. Well…you too!"

"Thanks," Winry said, giving me a quick hug. "I can see why Ed likes you. You're pretty, smart, and most of all…" She smiled again. "From what I've seen, you're cheerful and spirit-lifting."

I blushed at this.

"Those boys need their spirits lifted once in a while," Winry continued. "Finding the Philosopher's Stone, and using it to turn their bodies back to normal, is going to take a lot of work."

"Hey, Miss Winry?" I asked, looking at Ed's peaceful face. "Could you get two blankets and a small mattress or something like it?"

Her eyes went slightly wide at this, but she nodded and stood up, returning a few minutes later with the items that I requested. "You're goin' to bed?"

"Yeah." I began arranging the mattress on the floor next to the couch.

"Okay…Night." She left the room.

A few minutes later, Al came into the room.

"Hey, Al. Where've you been?" I asked, laying a blanket over Ed.

"Out visiting our mother," Al answered simply. "I think it'd be good for Ed to go see her," he said, hinting in his voice.

I nodded and smiled again. "Okay, Al! Thanks!" I leaned over Ed and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. "Ed…" I murmured. "I wanna go meet your mom."

His eyes opened slowly as he looked up at me. He reached up and pulled my head down into a passionate kiss on the lips.

I pulled away and giggled at Al, who, like me, hadn't been expecting that. "So, will you take me?"

"Of course. Ed pulled himself into a sitting position and stretched. He threw the blanket off of him. "Ah, that was a good nap." He put an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him, making me giggle again.

"Thank you." I rested my cheek on his shoulder and sighed happily. I waited a couple of seconds before standing up and grabbing Ed's hand, pulling him up. "Well, come on, slow poke!" Upon saying this, I dragged him past Al and out the door.

* * *

"So, what was she like?" I asked quietly. I didn't want to bring up any memories of his mother and make him cry. But the thing was, Ed wasn't the kind of guy who would do that. I smiled a little at the idiot. 

Ed smiled, staring up at the night sky. "Mom was the most kind person in the world. Until I met you, of course." He flashed me a grin, squeezing my hand. "The thing I remember most about her are her stews, even though Al say it tasted like milk."

I laughed and squeezed his hand back. "Milk, huh?" I glanced out at the fields coming up and spotted a bunch of headstones. "Ed, is that it?"

"Yup, sure is," he said, squinting in the faint moonlight. We kept walking, Ed pulling me now, until we got to the cemetery. He stopped in front of a headstone that said "Trisha Elric".

I knelt down and ran my hand over the lettering. "So…this is where your mother is buried?" I asked softly.

"Yup."

We stood in silence for a while. I don't know what Ed was thinking about, but I was lost in thoughts about my dead sisters, mother and father, and about Will. Had I really seen him back in Central? I hoped so; I didn't want to be the only survivor of my family.

"Ready to go yet?" Ed asked, pulling me up.

I nodded and leaned on his shoulder as he slipped a hand around my waist, steering me back to the Rockbell's home.

We entered the house to see Den and Shadow asleep next to each other near the couch and mattress. The light in the room was also on.

"So, are you gonna sleep out here, Ed?" I asked, sitting on the mattress. I kicked off my boots and took off my jacket, tossing them both onto the floor.

"Yeah." He followed suit, dropping his cloak and boots next to mine. He then sat on the couch and sighed.

I stood up and sat next to him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Ed smiled at me and pulled me into a passionate kiss, surprising the heck out of me. He licked at the bottom lip, asking to entrance to my mouth. I hesitantly opened my mouth and he began to explore it.

H pulled away from me a couple minutes later, a grin on his face. "We could get to sleep. I bet it's already past midnight."

I nodded slowly, still a bit shocked from Ed's kiss. I kissed him quickly on the cheek and sat down again on the mattress. "G'night, Ed," I said, staring up at him.

"Good night, Jessi," Ed said, ruffling my hair as we both laid down.

I lay awake from a long time, thinking about family and death, before I actually fell into a fitful sleep, think about what was to come in my life.

* * *

**Jessi: **And again, I thank you all for being patient (or even if you weren't patient. -sweatdrop-) and hanging tight! I applaud you! -cheers and clapping can be heard loudly in the background- See? Y'all have your own fans! The fans have fans! Sweet...

R&R!


End file.
